Fun in the Snow
by alexcullen1
Summary: Fluffy Tiva family one-shot. Playing in the snow. Rated T, for a dream in the begining.


**Hey everyone! Since the entire East coast is covered in snow, I thought a snow fic was appropriate! After 2 days of no school because of snow and ice, I had to write something. Especially after last nights episode! Eye sex for the win! This is just a fluffy one-shot. It still has Carlie and Caleb in it, which were in some other one-shots. They aren't related, just using the same characters. Feel free to check out my other stories though! **rated T for the beginning****

**If you got snow, hope you got to play in it!**

**Love, Alex**

**Fun in the Snow**

'_Ziva slowly slid down his stomach, searching lower and lower, until finally finding her prize._'

Tony smiled in his sleep. This was his kind of dream.

'_Ziva gripped her hand around his shaft and slowly slid up and down, and just before placing her mouth on his tip-'_

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, wake up!" a little voice interrupted his dream.

"Ughngh. What is it? What's wrong?" Tony asked as he sat up abruptly.

"It snowed!" Caleb exclaimed, jumping on the bed.

Tony turned and looked out the window to find it completely frosted over. "Well, would you look at that? Looks like Jack Frost paid us a visit." Tony said as he pulled Caleb next to him.

"Mommy said to get up sos we can go play!" Caleb said, practically jumping up and down.

"Where is Mommy?" Tony asked as he got out of bed. "Let's go find her."

Ziva was in the kitchen with Carlie making pancakes. "Would you like to stir the batter, sweetheart?" Ziva asked as she tapped her daughter in the nose.

Carlie grabbed the spoon in her small hand and plopped it down in the batter, when it splattered up and got on her face, she looked up at Ziva questioningly.

"My messy girl." Tony said as he came in the kitchen, carrying Caleb.

He put Caleb on the floor and kissed Ziva good morning.

"So looks like we got some snow." Tony said as he rubbed at the window to see how deep it was.

"I miss snow. We only ever had it sometimes in Israel. It's so pretty." Ziva said as she wiped the pancake mix from Carlie's cheek.

The twins had seen snow before, but when you're three, everything, even snow, is magical.

Once the pancakes were finished cooking and consumed, the family decided to venture out into the winter wonderland.

The kids were soon outfitted in multiple layers, topped with snow pants, a coat, mittens, and a hat.

"Honey? I think our kids turned into marshmallows." Tony said as he looked at the comical picture in front of him.

Ziva chuckled, "No, they'll be warm. It's very cute though."

Tony took his phone out of his pocket and quickly snapped a few pictures to send to Abby.

Tony and Ziva both put on their coats and brought the kids outside into the yard.

"Snow!" Carlie exclaimed as she ran around as best she could in all the layers.

Caleb was already making a snowball to pelt his sister with. He scooped up some snow and chucked it at Carlie.

"Hey! Mommy, he hit me!" Carlie cried.

"No hitting." Ziva scolded.

"Who wants to build a snowman?" Tony asked as he kneeled to the ground.

The twins and Ziva both walked over to where Tony had already started to form the bottom ball.

"Zi, you want to make the middle?" Tony asked, as he finished sculpting the bottom mound.

Ziva set about making the middle, making it slightly smaller then the bottom. Caleb and Carlie set about making the head.

When all the mounds were on top of each other, they had a pretty good sized snowman.

"He needs a face." Ziva said as she went inside and grabbed a carrot for the nose, and two charcoal briquettes for eyes. Out of the closet she got a scarf that nobody wore, and an old ball cap of Tony's.

When Ziva walked back outside, the kids had gotten two sticks for arms and were pocking them in the snowman. They finished assembling the face and stepped back to look at their afternoon's work.

"Now _that_ is a good looking snowman." Tony said. "We need pictures!" he said as he ran in to get the camera.

When he came back, he had the twins and Ziva pose around the snowman, goofing off for the camera.

"Fantastic! C'mon guys work it!" Tony yelled out as he snapped pictures like a madman. They took pictures for a while, before Carlie and Caleb started to yawn.

"I think it's time to put the kidlets down for a nap." Tony said as he put down his camera and picked up a twin.

Ziva picked up the other and when they were inside, peeled off the layers and set the kids in their beds.

"That really tired them out." Ziva said as she came back from putting them down. Tony was sitting on the couch going through the pictures.

Ziva flopped down beside him, laughed when she saw the pictures.

"This is my favorite." Tony said, as he showed her the image.

Ziva studied the picture taking in her smiling face, as she danced around the snowmen holding hands with her kids.

"You look happy, and so full of life." Tony said as he took her hand.

"I am happy. I have never been happier, then with you." Ziva said as she cuddled up next to him threading their fingers together.

"I love you, Zi." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

FIN

**Hope everyone enjoyed! Drop me a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
